


Powerless

by Cassplay



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Loss of Powers, implied violence against animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Dienke tries to create a gravehound after the coup fails.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Brigmore Witches AD





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing about an OC witch who didn't take Delilah's defeat well.

Nothing happened. Dienke tried again.

Nothing happened. Again.

She threw the knife away and it clattered against the stone walls of the sewer. Rolling her stance backwards, she sat on her ass in the fowl mud.

“Emily Kaldwin, Outsider damn her.” Dienke muttered. She felt the hatred inside her burn hotter. Her breathing became forced and labored as her jaw clenched. She glanced at the dead gravehound on her makeshift altar. “And damn you, stupid dog.”

Everything had changed since Delilah had vanished. The Coven was scattered.

This had apparently happened before, and the previous time witches had slunk back into polite society. Or they hadn’t, because that wasn’t a choice they could make.

It wasn’t a choice Dienke could make.

Where would she go now? Now that her only chance was gone?

No, she had a chance. Maybe she wasn’t thinking clearly, but even without magic an athame is still a knife.


End file.
